This invention relates to a transparent laminate characterized in that, e.g., plural filmy members are pasted and overlapped with a space between the overlapped members at least at a part area of the filmy member, which is formed with a plurality of structures arranged with a pitch not greater than a visible light wave length on at least one side of a flexible base, and to a protection tool using the same.